A Turn of Events
by Climbermochi
Summary: She was an average transformers fan who like everyone else wished she could be in the Transformers universe. Well she gets her wish, but the thing is she and her two brothers end up going there as sparkling seekers!
1. Average Joe

The sun was shining while birds sat upon their tree branches singing their melodious songs; the perfect day to be outside, but what were you doing rather than being outside; why you were drawing while you watched transformers of course. To be honest you should probably be doing homework right now considering your a 17 year old in highschool rather than watching Transformers, but you digress it's the weekend and you can do whatever you want when you want to.

 **KYLA!** ok. Maybe not.

"Kyla come and do the laundry please! your dad has work tomorrow, and he needs his work uniforms cleaned not to mention you have school tomorrow so get it done NOW!."

"Ok mom! Hold on a sec let me finish this episode first!"

Don't get me wrong you love your mom and you know she means well, but she can be so bossy and paranoid at times. Finishing up the episode; you head towards the garage to go do the laundry. When you get there you see the garage is open and your two brothers Isaiah and Gabriel are playing basketball. Your brothers have always been more athletic then you which is why you had took up art when you were little, and liked cartoons so much because you never really liked sports, or getting sweaty for that matter; you've also experinced to many head injurys related to sports. So yeah...exercising not really your thing.

"Hey guys, so who's winning right now?" You say as you open the washer door.

"Uh duh! Obviously me because Gabe's throw game is weak, and I'm the best!" Isaiah replies.

 _"Uh no your not! Also Isaiah cheated on one of his shots!"_ Gabriel barks back.

"How am I cheating! I just have better skills than you!"

 _ **"ARE TOO!"**_

 **"AM NOT!"**

There conversation devolved into an are too's and am not's squabble which further turned into tussling. Oh boy. It's gonna be a LONG day. After finishing your chore your family (more like brother) decided that we should go out somewhere fun which just ended up with all of us going to the mall; where everybody went there seperate ways to stores of their liking. Your brothers decided to go to the various shoe stores around the mall, your parents took your grandma to the food court, and finally you who decided to go to Hot Topic to look at their various clothing as well as some transformers t-shirts.

"Hmm...I wonder if I should get a t-shirt..."

As you were browsing the t-shirts you past by a glowing Autobot t-shirt, and felt a strange pulse go through you.

"Huh? What was that? Maybe it was just the music...or maybe it's just me feeling cold."

Regardless of what it had been you thought it was probably time to get your family members together and start heading home because it looked like it was getting dark outside. When you got home and was getting ready for bed you couldn't help, but wonder what that strange feeling from earlier was as you drifted off to sleep.


	2. Is this a Dream?

Everything around me was pitch black, and my chest felt weird like it was being tugged on; I started patting my chest to get rid of the feeling when I heard some kind of noise coming from up ahead. It kinda sounded like people were talking, but they were to muffled to hear. Am I dreaming? Not knowing what to do I decided to start walking through the darkness. Hm? What's that in the distance?

"Hello?"

"What the heck is going on?" I hear Isaiah speak.

"Isaiah?"

 _"Kyla is that you?" Gabe replys as well._

"Gabriel?"

The farther I walked through the darkness the clearer I could see the things in the distance were actually my brothers; the feelings and noises from earlier also grew the closer I got to them. I don't understand why is the tugging growing? Am I having a heart attack? As I walked up to my brothers I could see that Isaiah was to the left of me because he's two inches taller than me, you could also tell who was by the way he dresses because you see he's quite fond of his appearance. He usually tends to comb his hair a lot and likes to wear either red or dark colored clothing along with some basketball shoes; Gabriel was to the right of him. Gabriel is my height which is about 5'3; he's also quite fond about he appearance just like Isaiah is expect not as severly as him, and unlike Isaiah liked the color purple and instead wore sneakers most of the time.

"HELLO! Earth to Kyla! What's going on?, And why are you guys in MY dreams?" Isaiah said as he waved his hand in front of me.

"Uh...your dreams? What do you mean by that? This is my dream Isaiah." I reply.

 _"Um...I think your both wrong actually; this is my dream guys." Gabe said._

"What! We all can't be sharing the same dream!"

"Well do you have a better explanation Isaiah? Because i'd like to hear it! Honestly man didn't you, and Gab share a dream once?"

"Um yeah, but that was a long time ago" Isaiah replied.

"Regardless of that fact we have to do something! We shouldn't just stand here until we wake up! Because that sounds boring."

 _"Ok. So why don't we just continue walking then; I mean we're all here anyway." Gabe suggested._

"Might as well I mean it's not like we got anything better to do."

After that oh so wonderful conversation we continued are way through the inky blackness trying to figure out what was up with this dream. As we walked through the darkness occasionally having a sibling fight here, and there I couldn't help my self but wonder why hasn't the feeling I've had gone away yet?, and can they feel it too? Maybe I should ask them...

"Hey guys...do you feel anything weird? Kinda like a tugging feeling?" I ask.

"Um...yeah why do you ask?" Isaiah replied.

"Oh no reason just wanted to know. What about you Gabriel?"

 _"_ _Oh uh...yeah I feel it too!"_ Gabe replied as well.

"Hm..."

As we were talking a light in the distance appeared. I wonder if we're waking up now?


	3. A New Beginning

As I came to awareness I looked arounded to check out what our new surroundings were like, but I could hardly see anything because of how dim the lighting was; so I decided to go with the next best thing touch. I streched my arms out to try, and see where we are, well I tried to anyway because a hard rough surface ended up stopping me. What is that anyway? A wall? A rock? I felt a little farther to the side and... **CLANG!** What the?

 _"OW! Why did you hit me for!"_ Gabe cried out.

"Gab? Why do you have metal on you?" I wondered.

 _"How am I suppose to know why I have metal on me!?"_

"Good point. Is Isaiah with you?"

"Hold on let me check." *shuffle* *shuffle* **CLANG!**

 **"OW! What the heck!" BANG!**

 _"STOP IT! You butt face!"_ **CRASH** **!**

Well at least I know where they both are now. **CLANK! TING! TANG!** Uh! Will they STOP! **TINK! THUMP!** getting fed up with all the noise I decided to scream. **SCREECH! SQUAWK!** After getting that out of my systems; huge rumbling steps could be heard heading are way in the distance. Maybe I shouldn't have been so loud...Suddenly blinding light washed over us, and I felt a hand grab my waist. AHH! Aliens are going to abduct me! There was so many thing I didn't get to do in life! As I was being drag upwards I could hear my brothers screaming my name.

 **KYLA!**

After being fully dragged into the light; I uncovered my eyes, and wait a few seconds so I could allow them to adjust. When my eyes were fully adjusted to the light I was not prepared for what I was about to see.

"Well what do we have here?"

It was Jazz. Like the real **JAZZ**. **IN. REAL. LIFE.** Do you even understand how much I'm freaking out right now!?

"Check this out Hide there's sparklings underneath here!"

Ironhide walked up next to Jazz staring down at the three of us.

"Well I'll be would ya look at that there's three of them, and there not just any kind of sparkling either there seekers too!" Ironhide said

"We better hurry and get these guys back to base quick before any decepticons show up"

"Yur right Jazz we'd better get going."

After they finished there conversation they quickly transformed, and scooped us upped into there seats; racing off towards base.

 **Jazz's Pov**

As we headed towards base I commed Optimus to tell him of our findings.

:Jazz to Optimus We are heading back right now with ah little surpise.:

:Affirmative Jazz:

After closing the comm link with Optimus I turn my focus towards Ironhide wanting to start up a converation.

"Hey Ironhide where do ya think these sparklings came from?" I inquire.

"Doh no Jazz they could of come from anywhere; the thing I'm worried 'bout is who there creators are." Ironhide responds back.

"Hm...alright then." I say in response.

As we finish our conversation we fall into silence, and just listen to the chirps and squabble of the sparklings on are way to base.

 **Children's Pov**

"Eeee! Can you guys believe it we're riding in Jazz, and are going to their base! How COOL is that!" I squeal.

 _"This is pretty cool getting to meeting real life robots, and_ all." Gabe says.

"Yeah yeah, it's so cool big deal how am I suppose to play basketball with these stubby arms!"

"Oh quit your complaining! This is amazing and fantastic, and I don't want your complaing to ruin it!" I say.

"Shut up! You don't understand how horrible this is because you don't exercise! You just stay in the house all day and do nothing, but watch Anime!" Isaiah barks.

"That is not true I don't do that everyday! I haven't even watched anything Anime in months! There are different things out there you know Isaiah!" I snap.

 _"Uh guys..."_ Gabe says.

"You need to grow up!"

 _"Um Guys..."_ Gabe trys again.

"NEVER! Also your one to talk!"

"GUYS!" Gabe shouts.

 **"What!"** We both say in union.

 _"We're here!"_

We all looked up to see a giant ship in front of us. Wow it's bigger than I thought it would be I wonder who we'll meet!


	4. Getting Settled

As we walked in to the place I could see two figures talking ahead of us.

"Hey guys look what we found!" Jazz said

The two figures turned around at the sound of Jazz which gave us a better look of the two.

"Wow! Are those sparklings? Where did you find them? Your carring so many! We should show them to everybody like Ratchet, Prowl, Bumblebee, and-"

"Do not worry Bluestreak they will get to meet everyone in do time, as of the mean time we should let them see Ratchet first." Optimus said

With Optimus' final words we all headed towards the direction of the medbay. When we got there we were greet by none other than ratchet himself with all of his medical glory.

"What are you doin-are those sparklings!?" Ratchet shouts.

"Sure are Ratchet!" Jazz said as he lays all three of us on the table in front of him.

While sitting on the table I decided to looked down at it which caused me to see my reflection for the first time. At sight of seeing my myself it finally began to sink in that all of this was real, and not a dream because one I don't have this vivid of dreams, and two you don't feel pain in dreams. This caused me to start freaking out because I started thinking what about are parents! What ever happened to them? Are they ok!? Not to mention we're in the middle of a war now, and I can't even take care of my self let alone my own brothers! All of these thoughts were causing my internal freak out to just get worse until I felt a strange concern and uncomfortable feeling pass through me which caused me to snap out it. I looked up to see everyone talking except my brothers which made me think could these feelings be coming from them? I decided not to think to hard about it, and just listen to the Autobots so I wouldn't get to nervous again.

 **Gabriel's Pov**

 _I'm starting to feel really nervous right now, and I don't know why!? I was fine a few minutes ago! What changed?, and to be honest it's really starting to concern me. So I decided maybe it'll be fine to I see if Isaiah feels the same._

 _"Hey Isaiah do you feel like your uh...having a nervous breakdown right now..."_ I ask.

"Yeah, and it's making me feel really uncomfortable right now; why do you ask? Are you the one who's having a nervous breakdown?" Isaiah responds.

 _"What!? No! I was just curious to see if you had the same feeling."_

We both stared at each other for a little bit before turning around to look at Kyla who stopped looking at her reflection, and quickly lifted her head to look around only to spot us then quickly turn her head back to the Autobots.

 **Back to Kyla's Pov**

I tuned back into the conversation just in time to hear the tail end of Ratchet's sentence.

"-I have to check their systems to make sure they have good health conditions!"

Oh thanks alot Ratchet! Are you trying to make me have a breakdown!? I understand your just trying to look out for our health, but so help me if checking our systems includes shots I am going to have a gigantic fit right here, right now because I do not do needles of any kind! I said as I angrily chirped at him. A few snickers could be heard from everyone in the room except for Jazz who was out right laughing, and my two brothers who just gave me deadpaned looks.

"Seems she doesn't like that idea much Ratchet." Jazz said with a big grin on his face

Ratchet just grumbled at Jazz's response then turned to us, and opened all three of are chassis. He checked Isaiah's spark first then Gabs, and deemed them both in good health and finally ended with me. When Ratchet looked at my spark he grew a frown on his face which made me some what nervous again.

"Is everything ok Ratchet?..." Bluestreak said with a small frown

Seeing Bluestreak frown nearly broke my heart...I mean spark.

Ratchet squints his optics at me, and says "For now yes, but it could get worse because her spark has hair line fractures."

"What does that mean?" Bluestreak replied

"It means she's experienced something terrible in her life, or their creators could have possible died but seeing as the other two are fine I assume it's the first one."

After hearing his comment I look around to see everyone's face had a look of concern which caused me to try to push his hand away, and cover my spark because I don't think it's any of those things I think the problem is just me because I've always been some what insecure not to mention I just had a realization on our situation a few minutes ago. In that moment Jazz decided to pick me up after Ratchet had closed my chassis. With the check up over Ratchet gave a sigh, and told everyone for the second time that I would be fine, that it wouldn't affect my health in any way only if it was super severe, and that they should give us some time to settle in.

With everything done, and said Jazz pick up my two brothers and we all headed out of Ratchet's medbay.


	5. Greetings!

After the check up with Ratchet; Optimus left, and Bluestreak started up a new conversation as we walked.

"Can they meet everyone now Jazz?"

Jazz chuckled "of coarse they can! Who did ya have in mind?"

Bluestreak was going to say something when suddenly a squeal of tires could be heard coming our way.

"Make way!" A flash of red crashed into Jazz sending me and my brothers into the air. Which sent everyone into a frenzy; The ground is coming to fast! I squawk, I'm to young to die! Isaiah yells, catch them! Blue shouts, Gab screetches as he falls, and so many others shout in their panic. I fall into the red blurs arms; turning around I see that my brothers have also fall into someone's arms only instead of red theirs is yellow. Curious as to who caught us I look up, and almost squeal in my excitement. It was two Autobots I audored the most Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

"Whoa! Are those sparklings!" Sides shouts

"Yeah!, and you guys need to be more careful where you run because what if they fell? you could've hurt them really bad!" Blue yells

I look around to see Blue's face was concerned, Sides' face pouting, Sunstreaker frowning, everyone crowding, and Jazz just getting up from the floor. Everyone was silent for a moment before a Clang could be heard above me.

"OW! What was that for!

"You idiotic piece of scrap! What are you doing running around!?" Ratchet screams

"I was just trying to have fun!"

"FUN! Why you..."

Ratchet stops talking when he heard me giggle.

"Would ya look at that seems she finds you chewing sideswipe out funny." Ironhide said which caused everyone to snicker.

His statement caused me to giggle more when my stomach decided to make some noise.

"Oh looks like somebodys hungry." Jazz said

When two more grumbles could be heard as well.

"Well of coarse they'd be! What with all the excitement going on!" Ratchet said as he sweeped all three of us up, and walked back to the medbay. Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Jazz, and Bluestreak followed along while everyone else went back to doing what they were doing before also Come to think of it when was the last time we ate before we came here anyway? I think to my self. Ratchet set me down on the table next to my brothers then went looking through some cabinets; when he came back to us he handed us three tiny sippy cups. Holding the sippy cup I start to drink what was inside which tasted some what sweet. After I finished my drink I started to feel drowsy, and my eyelids felt heavy; I gave out a yawn which not short after my brothers did as well.

"They look like they're getting sleepy doc. You should probably make them a place to recharge" Sides said

I felt arms wrap around me as I slowly drifted off into a peaceful sleep my last thoughts being "whoa what a day...".


	6. Realization

Looking around I was meet with darkness yet again. Was it really all just a dream? That can't have been true it...felt too real not to be not to mention I keep having these weird feelings. You know what since I'm going to be here for a while I might as well find out what it is!, but where to start...think Kyla its a feeling right? why not start there? Lowering my body to the ground, I close my eyes and try to focus on the feeling which caused two lines to suddenly appear in front of me. There was one to the left, and one to the right; the line on the right was a purple color while the one on the left was a red color. I decided to pull on the purple string first to see what would happen; a surprised feeling went through me, and then I received a pull back.

"Is this what I think it is?" I say outloud.

I mean i've read so many stories with people having bonds in Transformers, but its...so surreal to actually feel. Its so... ** _personal_** I guess if there was a way to describe it. To be honest you really liked the feeling. I wonder...I grab both of the strings.

"Gabe...Isaiah ar...are you there?" I ask with a shaky voice.

"Uh! This again...also what is this some kind of telephone?" Isaiah replys.

 _"Kyla? Isaiah? you guys are still here!, but how?"_ Gabriel replyed as well.

"To answer both of your questions yes we're here again, and yes we're still here. As to the telephone question...in a way yes."

"What do ya mean? " Isaiah asks.

"Well...I think we have a bond." I say in response.

 _"A what now?"_

"A bond, its kinda like sharing emotions and thoughts with another person only it happens...all the time...and you can't get rid of it..."

"WHAT!? You mean I have to share head space with this dummy!" Isaiah screeches.

 _"HEY!"_ Gabe retorts.

"Oh come on! It's not that bad guys..." I respond.

"Says you..." Isaiah says then our conversation lapses into silence. We all stay silent for a while until a light comes into my focus.

"You guys see that?" I call out.

 **"Yeah..."** They respond in unison.

"Well guess it's time to wake up" I say then everything becomes blinding white.


End file.
